Alive
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: One-shot. Slash. Sherlock/Watson. Al verle, Jonh sintió que el mundo se detenía durante unos segundos, como si quisiese dejarle tiempo para ver mejor lo que estaba ante sus ojos. Él estaba frente a él, con su expresión seria y su mirada clara y audaz. Sherlock estaba en la habitación, y acaba de hablarle, de saludarle. SPOILER: basado en el final de la segunda temporada


Disclaimer: Sherlock no me pertenece, no tengo un coco tan brillante como para crear semejante serie. Esto lo hago por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.

Bueno, esto lo había escrito hace mucho, pero como me suele pasar no lo subo, se me pasa y se me olvida, hasta que llega el día en el que me doy cuenta de que esto existía y lo subo corriendo… A nadie le interesan estas reflexiones, lo sé. Ya me callo.

A lo que iba, este es mi primer fic de Sherlock basado en el final de la segunda temporada. Espero que les guste lo que ideé y que no hayan quedado demasiado OoC los personajes.

El título es pésimo, pero es que no tenía ganas de pensar -_-

**Alive**

Al verle, Jonh sintió que el mundo se detenía durante unos segundos, como si quisiese dejarle tiempo para ver mejor lo que estaba ante sus ojos. Él estaba frente a él, con su expresión seria y su mirada clara y audaz. Sherlock estaba en la habitación, y acaba de hablarle, de saludarle.

Jonh miró hacia el resto de las personas que estaban allí. Parecía que todos eran capaces de ver a Sherlcok tal y como lo estaba haciendo él, lo que significaba que no era una alucinación.

Se levantó de su sitio como un resorte y fue hasta donde estaba Sherlock, que permaneció quieto, expectante. Jonh se colocó frente a él y le dio un toque en el hombro, fue suave, como cerciorándose de que era real, opaco… Y entonces le abrazó. Podía sentir un calor abrasador recorrerle todo el cuerpo, toda la alegría, y junto con la alegría vino también el dolor… Todo el tiempo de culpa, soledad vino también, y aquel sentimiento cálido cobró más intensidad.

Sherlock había estado vivo todo aquel tiempo.

Watson se separó entonces de él y con rapidez le asestó un puñetazo. No podía perdonarle fácilmente todo lo que había tenido que llorar, que sufrir. Todas las pesadillas, las noches de insomnio…

¿Qué había estado haciendo desde su muerte, su falsa muerte?

Vio como Sherlock se llevaba una mano a la zona adolorida mientras le miraba fijamente sin entender ambas acciones tan contradictorias. Jonh se dio media vuelta y se fue a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Estaba confuso, mareado, perdido… No sabía qué pensar, qué hacer… Sherlcok estaba ahí, su Sherlock, con su pelo negro ondulado, sus pómulos marcados, sus labios finos y sus ojos claros y analizadores. Estaba ahí con su abrigo largo y su bufanda oscura. Estaba ahí callado como pocas veces en la vida y serio como la mayoría de las veces.

Estaba ahí, en la habitación de al lado seguramente reponiéndose después del puñetazo que le había asestado y su anterior abrazo.

Jonh se tumbó en la cama. Su cuerpo temblaba y todo el mundo daba vueltas, y tenía unas horribles ganas de vomitar a causa de la impresión.

¿Por qué había vuelto?

¿Por qué había esperado tanto?

¿Por qué le había engañado?

¿Por qué…?

Demasiadas preguntas que no podía contestar. Demasiadas preguntas que no tendrían una respuesta válida. Demasiadas preguntas de las que no estaba seguro querer conocer la respuesta.

Oyó revuelo en la habitación, la voz de Lestrade, la señora Hudson, y de Molly, la de todos. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que ninguno sonaba especialmente sorprendido, no había gritos, ni exclamaciones, ni llantos. Todos parecían tranquilos, algo nerviosos quizás por su reacción, pero no porque Sherlock estuviese vivo. Todos lo sabían.

Todos sabían que Sherlock estaba vivo desde hacía tiempo.

Ante aquello, Jonh se levantó y cerró su habitación con el pestillo desgastado de la puerta que hasta el momento nunca había usado. No quería a nadie entrando en su habitación para decirle quién sabe qué tonterías. Ni quería a Sherlock tampoco, que a saber qué diría en una situación así.

Necesitaba estar solo y aceptar que Sherlock seguía vivo, tragarse todo el enfado que tenía para dejar paso a la alegría de saber que estaba bien y que el milagro se había cumplido. Necesitaba tranquilizarse para pensar con claridad…

Su respiración se aceleró y Jonh tuvo que centrarse exclusivamente en ella para que volviese a tener un ritmo normal. Pero parecía imposible.

Cada vez era más consciente de que Sherlock Holmes estaba vivo. Y sin darse cuenta estaba llorando sin control contra la almohada para ahogar los sollozos.

Sherlock estaba vivo, volvería a la casa a estar junto a él. Volverían a resolver casos, a discutir. Volvería a acompañarle y a aguantarse las ganas de golpearle por ser tan pedante. Volvería a enfadarse por ser tan pesado con él y porque casi nada solía venirle bien. Volverían a cenar juntos y a pelearse porque no escuchaba, sólo lo que le interesaba. Volverían a vivir.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, pero Watson no contestó, aún necesitaba estar solo y llorar. Sin darse cuenta las voces desaparecieron, pero no los golpes en la puerta.

- ¿Jonh? –finalmente preguntó la persona que estaba golpeando, Sherlock.

No estaba preparado para enfrentarlo, no así.

Pero Sherlock jamás esperaba a que nadie estuviese preparado, él simplemente hacía las cosas cuando quería. Y quería hablar con Watson.

- Vamos, ábreme. Ya se ha ido todo el mundo –dijo desde el otro lado-. Comprendo que esto es difícil para ti… si quieres puedes pegarme otra vez –propuso como si eso fuese a solucionar algo.

Pero Jonh no se movió, aunque sí que consiguió empezar a controlar su llanto. Escuchar a Sherlock ayudaba, aunque pareciese increíble, ayudaba. Su voz, amortiguada por la puerta, sonaba tan bien… con ese tono autosuficiente que tanto le molestaba a veces. Sin embargo en aquella ocasión había algo más en su voz. Aunque hablaba en un tono normal, Jonh podía notar un cierto deje en ella que le sonaba a desesperación. Y quizás fue ese deje el que le obligó a empezar a moverse lentamente.

- Podrás darme donde quieras, si quieres dejarme una marca vistosa, o si por el contrario vas a dejar la parte visible a salvo –seguía hablando, como si con aquello fuese a convencerlo para que saliese de allí.

Jonh se sentó sobre la cama y siguió escuchándole mientras se calmaba. Su respiración se normalizó y el llanto desapareció por completo. Quizás pasaron cinco minutos, o posiblemente más, porque para cuando quiso darse cuenta Sherlock estaba hablando de darle en el estómago y dejarle inconsciente o sin respiración durante unos segundos.

Cuando terminó de exponer todo lo que sufriría si le dejaba inconsciente y le dejaba caer al suelo, se calló.

- Ya no sé qué más decirte para que salgas –dijo finalmente tras unos segundos de silencio.

Estaba perdido en ese instante, y Jonh se sentía bien así, dejándole con la incertidumbre de si saldría o no. Él había pasado por mucho más y quería que Sherlock comprendiese todo por lo que había pasado.

- Jonh, sal. Quizás no sepa qué quieres que haga para convencerte para salir, pero sé que quieres respuestas y sé que quieres saber por qué eres el último en enterarte.

Sí, había muchas cosas que Jonh quería saber. Se levantó lentamente de la cama, aún con una leve sensación de mareo, y abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba Sherlock, sentado en el suelo. Como un resorte se levantó y se colocó frente a él.

Y entonces volvieron todos los sentimientos que había conseguido contener gracias al llanto y el tiempo a solas. Volvieron con la misma fuerza. Y Jonh entonces miró fijamente a Sherlock Holmes. Estaba ahí, de alguna había esperado que todo fuese un sueño. Pero no lo era. Con sus manos se aferró al cuello de su abrigo largo.

Cientos de frases y preguntas se agolparon en su boca y fue incapaz de pronunciar nada coherente. Quizás algunas palabras sueltas, pero estaba seguro de que nada tenía sentido.

¿Cómo había soportado tanto tiempo sin verle, sin sentirle…?

¿Cómo había soportado tanto tiempo sin él?

Se acercó más a él, aún incapaz de decir nada claro.

Sintió su respiración chocar contra su rostro. Sherlock intentó decir algo, pero de repente se sintió casi tan confuso como Jonh. Esperaba una reacción fuerte. El puñetazo no fue una gran sorpresa para él, tampoco lo fue el abrazo, y el que se encerrase en la habitación fue una opción que barajó. Pero aquello se salía de su control.

La mirada de Jonh estaba llena de necesidad.

- ¿Sabes cuánto he deseado que ocurriese este milagro? –pudo preguntar finalmente Wtason.

Todo lo demás que tenía que decirle y preguntarle podía esperar, no era importante. Aquello lo era, Jonh sabía que aquello era importante.

- Supongo que…

- No lo sabes- le cortó-. No sabes las veces que he ido a tu tumba…

- De hecho sí que lo…

- Cállate, por una vez en tu vida, cállate –dijo Jonh con tono demandante-. No sabes todas las cosas que dije frente a tu tumba, todas las cosas que pensé y deseé –continuó.

Y de repente las palabras salieron solas de sus labios, como si siempre hubiese sabido que eso era lo que quería decirle a Sherlock.

- Cuando volví de la guerra me encontré contigo, cambiaste mi vida, la llenaste de luz con tus casos y tus ocurrencias. Le diste un cambio radical a mi mundo…

Y entonces Jonh fue consciente de todo lo que aquello significaba, de lo que conllevaba todo lo que estaba diciendo y sintiendo en ese preciso momento.

Durante un instante Jonh se quedó sin aliento y tuvo que desviar la mirada.

Cuando sintió a Sherlock moverse, Jonh volvió a aferrar con fuerza su abrigo. No iba a permitir que se fuese de allí. Volvió a mirarle, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sherlock, Watson lo vio todo tan claro.

Todo había sido siempre tan evidente…

Y todo lo que sentía en ese momento le dio la fuerza necesaria para tirar de Sherlock hacia él y acabar con los centímetros que les separaban.

Sus labios se encontraron y toda la rabia, todo el dolor, la soledad, la culpa, la pena, la desesperación… todos los sentimientos parecieron apaciguarse.

Notó como el cuerpo de Sherlock se tensó, aunque no hubo resistencia por su parte. Estaba sorprendido, muy sorprendido ante todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero estaba bien con todo aquello. Todo estaba bien, Jonh estaba bien.

Desde que tuvo que desaparecer, había visto a Jonh. Le había seguido en varias ocasiones, le había visto ir a su tumba y algunas veces le había escuchado pedir el milagro de su regreso a la vida. Y Sherlcok realmente había querido salir de su escondite para decirle que estaba bien, que todo estaba bien. Pero no había podido, la investigación contra Moriarty le obligaba a permanecer escondido, sobre todo de Jonh.

Realmente había querido volver, había deseado poder ir hasta él y decirle que estaba vivo, que estaba ahí para él…

Realmente habría querido no hacerle sufrir durante tanto tiempo.

Aunque ahora que sentía el resultado, no se sentía tan mal. No había pensado en esa posibilidad. De alguna manera aquel no era su campo, el de las relaciones, como tampoco era el campo de Watson, el estar con un hombre. Así que aquella posibilidad había quedado descartada.

Pero ahí estaban, besándose, dejándose llevar por toda esa situación.

Sherlock entonces abrazó a Jonh, siendo consciente por primera vez de lo mucho que le había echado de menos. De lo mucho que siempre había deseado un beso suyo sin ser consciente.

Cuando se separaron, Jonh siguió siendo incapaz de ordenar sus pensamientos, y Sherlock no sabía cómo conducir aquella situación.

Watson finalmente decidió que no había necesidad de hablar nada por el momento, no quería reprocharle nada, ni preguntarle nada.

Vio el sofá a su espalda y, aún con el abrigo cogido, le guio hasta él para sentarse. Necesitaba sentir a Sherlock a su lado, sólo eso. No necesitaba palabras, ni una disculpa. Cuando notó que Sherlock iba a decir algo se limitó a ponerle los dedos corazón e índice en los labios pidiendo silencio.

No necesitaba nada más que eso; tenerle al lado y en silencio.

Sin decir nada, apoyó su cabeza su hombro y cerró los ojos.

A su lado Sherlock se limitó a dejarse caer levemente sobre Watson. No entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, al fin y al cabo había muchas cosas sobre las relaciones humanas que escapaban a su entendimiento, pero sabía que lo que estaba ocurriendo era importante; especial.

Y sin poderlo evitar, sonrió junto a Watson, que lo único que quería era tener la certeza de que al abrir los ojos estaría a su lado y Sherlock, no podía negarle esa certeza.

**Fin**

Hasta aquí fue todo, espero de todo corazón que haya gustado el fic y haya quedado realista.

Me despido pidiendo un review, siempre son una alegría recibirlos y ver si lo que una hace, gusta.

Saludos!


End file.
